


Past your Bedtime

by Another_Starlight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Cute, Dorks, Fluff, He's just making Sebastians life a but more difficult lol, Tickling, but not too much, ticklish ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: This (again) takes place shortly after Ciel and Sebastian made the contract and still needed to get used to each other ) Ciel is sneaking around the manor in the middle of the night but as a  good butler Sebastian can’t let that slip and punishes the young boy for being still up after his bedtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic. - The manga/anime and all the characters doesn’t belong to me and it’s based on a prompt I got on my Tumblr: Kuroo187
> 
> Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

Pat. Pat. Pat.

The soft sound of bare feet hitting on cold stone echoed through a silent corridor before it got swallowed by meeting carpet.

The silhouette of a child could be made out in the shallow silver light of the moon. It fell trough the large windows into the corridor and onto the pale skin of a boy. The little figure came to a halt and mismatched eyes looked up to the large white circle that was framed by clouds passing by. The moon was reflected in the big eyes of the child that was staring into the with stars covered night sky. On the ground the light fell on snow that had fallen a few hours before, letting the outside world look like covered in white fluffy glitter.

A small yawn passed over plump lips and the little silhouette raised a hand to rub it's tired eyes before looking up in surprise when it suddenly grew darker around him. Clouds were covering the moon, hindering the gentle light to enlighten the corridor. The small boy stepped closer to one of the arched windows and laid his arms onto the window sill. He put his chin down on his arms, staring tiredly into the sky and waited until the white circle was released by the clouds again.

The little boys eyes grew even more tired while watching the sky, not even noticing the new presence of the person who was now standing behind him. Red eyes flickered in the dark before a hand reached out for the boys shoulder.

The figure behind the boy bent down until it was on the same level with the boy's ear before pale lips parted and started to speak.

“Young Master, it is way past your bedtime again.”

The little boy jumped in shock at the voice that seemed to came out of nowhere and quickly turned around. In front of him stood his butler, looking down on him and on the basis of his cold expression Ciel could detect that the demon wasn't too pleased to find him here and not in his bed.

“Would you please tell me what you are doing here at this late hour?” asked Sebastian with his head tilted to the side, patiently waiting for an answer. He was smiling down on the child standing in front of him.

Round cheeks grew pink with embarrassment from being caught and little feet fidget on their spot, toes curling in nervousness. Ciel fixes his gaze on the carpet under him, avoiding Sebastian's in the dark red gleaming eyes. They didn't fit the kind smile at the demons face at all, thought the small boy with a shudder.

He flinched and his eyes grew wide with surprise when a gloved hand grabbed his chin, not painfully but still with a certain force, that made him raise his head and look right into Sebastian's eyes.

“I-it's too bright to sleep!” stuttered Ciel as an excuse and quickly pointed at the softly glowing moon behind him, which was innocently shining onto his little frame, to punctuate his point.

Sebastian let go of the child's face with a sigh before straightening his back. “Young master, the curtains in your room are long and thick enough to keep the moonlight from coming in. I would appreciate it if you would stop lying to me.” With these words the butler stepped forward and scooped his little master up in his arms. Ciel yelped in protest from suddenly being picked up and he promptly glared up in the ravens face as the latter carried him with only one arm, forcing him to lay his arms around Sebastian's neck so he wouldn't fall off.

“Sebastian let me down!” exclaimed Ciel right into the demon's ear who rolled his crimson eyes at his masters behavior.

“Young master do I have to remind you that we are awaiting your fiance and her family tomorrow? We can't let you be all tired when they arrive, especially since Marquise Midford will be present too.”

Ciel stilled his protest as a shiver went unwillingly down his spine at the thought of Lizzy's mother. That woman was scary enough to even make Sebastian uncomfortable.

“Also,” begun Sebastian which made Ciel looks up to listen to him again, “I won't let you down for now.”

“And why is that?” asked the young boy with a curious but at the same time annoyed sounding voice.

“Because as the butler of the Phantomhives it is my duty to make a man out of you that is dignified to be called a part of England's Nobility and if I may be allowed to say that, your current behavior and manners, like not sleeping in your bed as you are supposed to and walking around at late hours again,” Sebastian emphasize the word 'again' greatly, “ I think a punishment is needed to make you think about what you've done young master. And for that to happen I would like to carry you because that would make this a lot easier to do.”

Before Ciel could even ask what his butler meant by 'this' a gloved hand hovered over his tummy, forming into a claw-like shape before shooting down and starting to vibrate all over his skin. Ciels eyes grew wide at the sudden ticklish feeling and an embarrassing high-pitched squeal escaped him before he gritted his teeth together to keep anymore mortifying childish sound from coming out of his mouth.

“My my, are we trying to play tough my lord?” asked the demon with a chuckle and his lips curled into a smirk when little arms squeezed tighter around his neck instead of an answer. Ciel buried his face into the demon's chest while his small body was shaking with suppressed laughter, rocking in the demons arms.

Sebastian stopped with the claw-tactic after a few moments and let his hand wander towards his masters ribs and side instead, his devious smile growing wider when he felt the small body tensing in his hold. He smirked down on the boy while slowly making his way back to his masters bedroom, never stopping his skilled fingers from wiggling over the boys' tummy and sides, trying to break the boy.

“What is wrong young master?” whispered the demon teasingly into the young earl's ear and blew lightly at it, chuckling at the little squeak that followed before he leaned even further until his lips were nearly touching the Ciel's ear shell.

“Could it be that you are maybe a little sensitive right here?”

Sebastian's free hand had reached his underarms and dug mercilessly into the warm sensitive flesh. Ciel jumped and his desperately attempt to try blocking the ticklish feeling taking him over crumbled in a matter of seconds. Childish giggles filled the corridor and Ciel bought one of his arms down to try blocking the maddening tickling but that was a terrible mistake.

The moment he loosened his arms around Sebastian's neck the demon doubled the speed of his fingers making the boy cackle and lose his balance. With a scream Ciel fell backwards but instead of hitting the ground he was actually hanging upside down. He was facing away from the demon who was holding his legs with the help of one arm pressing against his chest, keeping Ciel from falling but also trapping in the upside down position.

“Looks like you got quite a problem young master.” chuckled Sebastian with amusement at the child who was struggling to get up again.

“Shut up and help me Sebastian!” yelled Ciel whose blood started rushing into his head as he hung there helplessly waiting for his teasing butler to pull him back up.

“I am sorry young master but I'm afraid I can't do that.” said Sebastian and before the boy could order the demon to help him or even ask what he meant hysterical laughter filled the corridor of the Phantomhive manor again. Sebastian had begun squeezing on of his knees before working his way up, or better down in this case and begun digging his fingers into his masters tights.

“Ahahah Sebastiahahan stoahahap ihit. Thathata's an ord-ACK NAHAHA NOAHAHAT THEHERE!”

Ciel bucked in the demons holds and struggled greatly while laughing his head off. He actually managed to gather enough strength even while his body grew more and more tired due to his heavy laughing and many giggle fits, to force his upper body to straighten up. But Sebastian saw what his master was trying to do and just before the boy could manage to get back into his old position and wrap his arms around the demons neck, Sebastian dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Ciels tummy, scribbling over the thin fabric that was covering the young earls stomach.

Ciel shrieked and giggled before he lost his balance again. With a yelled “Nohohooo!” he fell backwards again but this time he had not enough strength to try getting back up again. He just hung there limply tired laughter passing over his lips, tears prickling in the corner of his blue and purple eyes.

Sebastian smirked at his masters failed attempt before grabbing the young earl's arm and pulled him back up again. Ciel fell with his face against his butlers chest, panting heavily but quickly pulling his arms around Sebastian's neck. He wouldn't let go until they reached his bedroom, another party of hanging down would kill him for sure.

Sebastian started walking again but after his masters breath had slowed down a bit he started tickling the poor boy again.

“Sebahastian. Stoohahap I-I cahahan't anymohore.” laughed Ciel tiredly against the raven heads shoulder.

“Will you stop wandering around at late hours again?” asked his butler simply, stopping in front of his masters bedroom door, looking down at the child in his arms.

“Yes, I promise.” answered the boy. The tickling stopped and Ciel leaned his head gratefully against Sebastian's shoulder, eyes closed. He felt really sleepy all of sudden and the last thing he registered was how Sebastian's tucked him in and the low “Good night my lord.” before sleep welcomed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
